


Can you be quiet?

by aboutelle



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex, mentions of Frank/Laurel and past-Frank/Bonnie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutelle/pseuds/aboutelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I had to listen to you reminisce about the ostensibly great sex with Asher,” Laurel made a face as she said his name, “yet you won’t give me even the tiniest clue about a guy we’ve both slept with? Isn’t this the part where we exchange stories and have fun at his expense?”</p><p>Bonnie shows Laurel what she meant when she said she knew what Frank's into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you be quiet?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Annual Femslash Kink Meme](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html?thread=2451653) with the following prompt:
> 
> Laurel finds out Bonnie has slept with Frank. They've got a Fight Club, so Bonnie won't spill details, but Laurel is persistent. When Bonnie (perhaps jokingly) offers to *show* Laurel what she wants to know, Laurel eagerly accepts. (Author's choice on what the sex is actually like --- awkward, enthusiastic, silly, rough, kinky, sweet, etc. as long as it's 100% consensual.)
> 
> Concrit greatly appreciated.

Bonnie was sitting across from Laurel in their usual booth in the _Lucky Quarter_. After their first night out they’d made it, not a habit exactly, but something that happened with a certain regularity. After all Bonnie didn’t have many friends to hang out with after work and she liked the brunette well enough. When her attention wasn’t usurped by lusting after Frank, Laurel was a pretty smart girl. It was rare that Frank’s pick turned out to be such an asset to the team instead of more or less useful eye candy.

“So, I’ve been wondering,” Laurel said out of the blue, sounding suspiciously casual, “When you said you knew what Frank’s into, what did you mean by that?”

Bonnie looked up from her drink to see the girl studying her curiously over the table. She searched her memory for what Laurel could be referring to and came up blank. She was about to ask for clarification when suddenly a blurry memory came to her mind: how, when they went out for drinks for the first time, Laurel had tried to pump her for information about Frank and she’d told her about their _Fight Club_ and how in that context she must have had said something like that. God, had she been drunk that night. She should really be more careful about what she allowed the students to know, especially this batch of students who could take all of them down in a heartbeat.

Then again what kind of harm could possibly come from Laurel knowing about Frank’s and her shared history? It’d been years, they’d both agreed to just forget about it and even back when it happened it hadn’t been great love exactly. Maybe it was the alcohol again and maybe she’d kick herself tomorrow, but Bonnie decided it’d be fun to mess with Laurel a little bit.

“Ugh, I really shouldn’t have told you,” she said, busying herself with her straw, “it’s really none of your business. And besides that, it was way before your time anyway, so…” She trailed off and waited for the girl’s reaction.

As expected Laurel seemed intrigued. Also as expected she immediately dug deeper. “You’re telling me you and Frank used to be in a relationship? Or was it more like a one night stand or something?” she asked incredulously.

“Well it was definitely more than once… I don’t know if I’d go so far as to call it a relationship, though,” Bonnie hinted. She didn’t know which part of her admission Laurel reacted to more strongly: the implication of proper and prim Bonnie enjoying casual sex or her and Frank being a thing once upon a time. She could practically see the wheels turning in the girl’s mind. Grinning to herself she took another sip of her drink.

After a few minutes of silence Laurel’s voice piped up again: “So what exactly does Frank like in bed?”

Bonnie almost choked on her drink. She hadn’t expected Laurel to go as far as to actually ask for intimate details. “Shouldn’t you know that already? I mean, you two have been screwing for how long now?” she asked in lieu of an answer.

“Sure, we’ve tried some stuff,” Laurel admitted freely, “but you kind off implied that Frank’s taste would say something about me. And I’ve wrecked my brain, but I can’t think of anything we’ve done that would make you say that.” She took a long sip from her glass before adding daringly: “Unless _you’re_ actually the prude.”

Although Bonnie didn’t appreciate having her own words thrown back into her face – especially words she’d said while drunk and barely remembered saying in the first place – she couldn’t deny being impressed by Laurel’s boldness. “I have to admit you probably remember that conversation a lot more clearly than I do, but I definitely recall telling you about Frank’s and my agreement,” Bonnie replied sternly.

“Your _Fight Club_ , yeah, I know,” Laurel said dismissively, “I’m pretty sure you also said something about us women sticking together against the patriarchy or something, though.”

Bonnie couldn’t recall saying something like that. Although she’d generally agree with the sentiment, so maybe she did…

Laurel threw her hands up. “Ok, I might be paraphrasing quite liberally but _come on_. I had to listen to you reminisce about the ostensibly great sex with Asher,” she made a face as she said his name, “yet you won’t give me even the tiniest clue about a guy we’ve both slept with? Isn’t this the part where we exchange stories and have fun at his expense?”

“You’ve watched too much _Sex and the City_ ,” Bonnie replied, but it came out with way less bite than she’d intended. She could feel the alcohol starting to affect her judgement. If she wasn’t careful, she could just see herself revealing way more to Laurel than she wanted. The girl obviously had no intention of dropping the topic.

Before Laurel could continue her interrogation Bonnie excused herself to the restroom. When she returned there was another glass waiting for her and Laurel had moved to Bonnie’s side of the table. Choosing to ignore the fresh drink Bonnie sat down next to the girl. She was close enough to smell Laurel’s perfume. It was a nice, flowery scent and she toyed with the thought of asking her about it – if only to change the subject to something more harmless – but Laurel pounced again.

Drawing one leg under her and resting her arm on the backrest she turned to face Bonnie. Then she pulled out her best puppy dog eyes and practically _purred_ : “Please, Bon, you can’t leave me hanging like this. I swear by my grandfather’s grave I won’t tell anyone.”

Hearing Laurel say her pet name had a strange effect on Bonnie. Suddenly she felt an intense desire to make the girl happy. Not too long ago she’d told Laurel she wouldn’t be able to make her do her bidding by twirling her hair, but now Bonnie wasn’t so sure about that anymore. The girl would make an amazing lawyer one day. Sighing deeply Bonnie leaned back, rested her head on Laurel’s arm and looked straight into her eyes. “I can’t tell you, seriously,” she said apologetically. This little game had been fun, but at the end of the day she valued Frank’s friendship too much to seriously consider going back on what they jokingly called their “mutual non-disclosure agreement”. When she saw major frustration and disappointment cloud Laurel’s face, though, she couldn’t help but feel bad for the girl. Before she even fully realized what she was doing, she heard herself say: “I could show you, though. Ain’t no rule against _that_.”

It was a joke, she told herself immediately. It was a joke, she kept telling herself even as Laurel perked up, scooted closer, and brought her face inches to Bonnie’s. The only problem was that it didn’t feel like a joke, especially when Laurel asked her “Do you mean that?” with a very serious expression. The smart thing would be to laugh it off or reprimand Laurel to save face, but something – probably the alcohol, she’d definitely blame it on the alcohol – was making her say “Of course” instead. And then, before she could amend her statement, Laurel’s lips were on hers, and if it ever had been a joke, it definitely wasn’t one anymore.

When they broke apart there was a smudge of Bonnie’s lipstick on Laurel’s mouth. As the girl’s face lit up into an easy smile, Bonnie’s only thought was that the color flattered the brunette. Purposefully she took Laurel head into both hands and drew her close again. She wanted to leave way more of her trademark red on the girl’s lips.

As they kissed Bonnie let her hands wander over the brunette’s body. She stroked down her neck and traced the curve of her waist, before she discovered that the thin fabric of Laurel’s shirt allowed her to tease the girl’s perked nipples. When Laurel reacted with a moan, Bonnie used the opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth.

Laurel for her part wasn’t idle either. Her hands roamed Bonnie’s body so eagerly that she almost thought the girl might have forgotten that they were in public.

All of a sudden Bonnie remembered she was actually the one who’d forgotten an important fact. She broke the kiss, let go off Laurel and stated: “We can’t do this. You’re _Frank’s Girl_.”

Laurel laughed. “You don’t say…” she replied with a teasing grin. Ironically enough Bonnie was about to get offended at the behalf of her friend, but then Laurel added: “No, seriously, don’t worry about it. Frank and I realized that we’re both not made for monogamy, so we’ve made an agreement.” She leaned in again and connected their lips once more.

Bonnie was almost certain that when Frank had agreed to whatever arrangement those two operated under, he hadn’t thought of Laurel using that freedom to make out with her of all people. She was also certain that screwing with your colleague’s girlfriend made you a pretty shitty friend, agreement or not, but when Laurel began placing soft kisses on her jawline and then down her neck, Bonnie decided she’d worry about that later.

“Now, are you gonna show me or what?” Laurel asked between kisses.

Bonnie pulled back again. She let her eyes search the bar until she found what she was looking for. She pointed at the door marked “Personal only” and said: “Wait a minute then follow me.” Laurel nodded eagerly.

Bonnie stood, made her way over to the door, and discreetly slipped into what turned out to be a small storage room. She took a quick survey of the cramped space. Almost empty shelves lined two walls of the room while most of the space was taken up by high stacks of unopened cartons. The walls and door dampened the sounds of the busy bar noticeably but didn’t block them out entirely. All in all Bonnie found the room imperfect but suitable.

The noise volume rose then fell again as Laurel stepped inside and quickly closed the door behind her. She eyed her surroundings skeptically but raised no objections. Instead she just cocked her head as if to say “Now what?”

Bonnie approached the girl unhurriedly, took her hand and guided her behind the carton stacks. “Before we do this I have to know one thing,” she said while she placed her hands on the brunette’s shoulders and pushed her gently backwards. When Laurel’s back was pressed against the wall, Bonnie leaned in and whispered into her ear: “Can you be quiet?”

“I can try, but I can’t promise anything” Laurel replied earnestly.

That wasn’t the answer Bonnie had hoped for. If she were smarter, she’d stop right here before she’d be forced to defend both of them against an open lewdness charge. She wasn’t smarter though – not now anyway – so she just hoped Laurel trying would be enough, and decided to minimize the risk by keeping this a short encounter.

Just to be on the safe side she covered the girl’s mouth with her own as she made quick work of the buttons of Laurel’s jeans and pushed them down. Her hands traced the rim of Laurel’s panties. Stroking the lace covering her cunt Bonnie was pleased to find the fabric damp already. When she rubbed the material more firmly, deliberately pressing against Laurel’s clit, the girl jerked against her fingers. Her moan was merely a low hum in Bonnie’s mouth, though, so she figured she could trust Laurel to be quiet.

She took a small step back then knelt down. She quickly pushed the red lace down, too, then wasted no time eagerly burying her face into the brunette’s cunt. She started with broad strokes up her slit, taking in the taste of the girl and listening to her heavy breathing. Each time Bonnie’s tongue made direct contact with her clit, Laurel moved against her face and gripped her hair tightly.

After a while Bonnie decided to play nice and give the brunette what she obviously craved. Holding her hips still with both hands Bonnie started flicking her tongue over Laurel’s clitoris.

The sound Laurel made was almost obscene. Alarmed Bonnie stopped, turned her head towards the stack of cartons blocking her view of the door, and listened intently. The sounds coming through the wall remained the same. When after a few moments nobody came into the room, Bonnie relaxed again. Still she gave Laurel a dirty look who looked appropriately guilty back.

Bonnie returned her attention to Laurel’s clit, but it soon became obvious that her comment of “not promising anything” hadn’t been a joke. The brunette’s moans sent shivers down Bonnie’s spine. In a properly secluded bedroom it would have been fun to see how loudly she could make the girl scream, but in their current, precarious position Bonnie had to do something against the volume.

She stood, hissed at the girl to remember being quiet, and covered her mouth with her hand before putting the other one to equally good use. She slipped two fingers into Laurel’s dripping wet cunt and began fucking her in a steady rhythm. Thankfully Laurel seemed to earnestly try being quiet because she kept her mouth closely shut breathing heavily through her nose instead. Bonnie watched the girl as she fucked her torn between enjoying the moment and keeping true to her plan to make it quick.

Laurel’s eyes were pressed tightly shut as she moved against Bonnie’s hand. Her own hands were alternately reaching for Bonnie and drawing aimless patterns on the wall. When her ragged breathing turned into quiet whimpering, Bonnie pressed her thumb to Laurel’s clit and sped up her rhythm.

She could tell the brunette was close. She removed her hand from the girl’s mouth and drew her into a kiss. Laurel shuddered against Bonnie. Her whole body trembled and Bonnie could feel her vagina contracting against her fingers. She kept kissing her, dampening the brunette’s senseless stammers with her mouth.

After a while Laurel seemed to come down from her high. The trembling and stammering stopped and she started to return the kiss. Her hands began roaming Bonnie’s body, sneaking under her blouse and stroking her skin.

Sighing deeply Bonnie pulled back. “We should leave,” she said. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t want Laurel – her whole body ached for the brunette to touch her – but after everything that happened with Asher she wasn’t ready yet to allow herself being vulnerable in front of anyone.

Laurel creased her eyebrows in confusion. “But what about you? Don’t you want me to –“

“I’m fine,” Bonnie cut her off not bothering to offer the girl an explanation. “Clean yourself up before you step out of here, and I’ll see you tomorrow at work.”

She turned to leave, but Laurel grabbed her hand and held her back. “If you won’t let me return the favor at least answer me one question,” the brunette insisted. Bonnie raised her eyebrows. “Which of the things we just did is the one you meant?”

Bonnie laughed and shook her head. _That minx…_ She considered the girl for a moment. Laurel was looking quite disheveled and still breathing heavily, but her face showed her trademark calm resolve. Bonnie let out a sigh. “The part where anyone could have walked in on us at any moment,” she finally resolved the mystery; and because Laurel looked not entirely convinced, she added another tidbit, “Once he wanted to fuck me right on Annalise’s desk.”

Laurel’s eyebrows shot up. “Did you go through with it?”  
Instead of answering Bonnie just grinned tellingly. Then she became serious again. “Question time’s over now. None of this ever happened; and if you even so much as hint to Frank that I told you anything, I’ll make your life hell, do you understand?” She waited for Laurel to acknowledge her words with a nod before turning to leave again.

As she crossed the tiny room sidestepping the carton stacks she heard Laurel calling after her, “Same time next week? First round’s on me.”

“No,” Bonnie answered. She could hear the sounds of the bar behind the door and she knew they’d been outrageously lucky not to have gotten caught. Yet she couldn’t help smiling to herself as she added: “Next time I’m buying.” 


End file.
